Conventionally, a Patent Literature 1, e.g., proposes an acceleration sensor using a semiconductor substrate in which a semiconductor layer is laminated on a supporting substrate. That is, in the acceleration sensor, a movable section, having a frame displaced in correspondence with acceleration in a predetermined direction of a surface direction of the semiconductor layer, and provided with movable electrodes, and a fixed section having fixed electrodes opposing the movable electrodes, are formed in the semiconductor layer. The movable section and the fixed section are provided with pads in predetermined positions, and the pads are electrically connected to an external circuit via wires.